The invention relates generally to a holding system for conveniently holding chip dips and snacks in bowls.
There are a number of solutions for holding snacks or chips and dip. Some of these solutions attempt to have a saucer that is physically and permanently attached to a bowl, but these solutions fail to meet the needs of the industry because the saucer is unable to detach from the bowl making it difficult to wash and store once the user is finished using it.
It would be advantageous to have an assembly that is designed to be used to hold and carry around snacks and dip. It would also be advantageous to have a saucer that is not permanently attached to a bowl.